fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Bandit
The Golden Bandit is the thirteenth episode of the second season of the American animated television series Syndicate, and the thirty-first episode overall. In this episode, after missing various Syndicate events and meetings, Wario faces questions from Syndicate, and whether he should quit Syndicate or take up bigger responsibility. However, Wario has been taking on an alter-ego, similar to Robin Hood in memory of his parents, and must decide how to move on. Plot The episode begins similarly to the episode Kings and Thieves. Wario goes home after a long day after stopping crime with his friends, Syndicate. However, rather then falling into slumber, Wario dons a golden costume and mask. Slowly sneaking out of his humble abode, Wario dashes ahead and hops from rooftop to rooftop. Stopping at one, the house of Charles O' Avraf, rich gang leader. He drops in, incapacitates guards, and using his fist only, with pure and raw strength punches through a titanium vault, taking 1000 dollars in cash. O. Avraf is startled and comes downstairs in a nightrobe, asking "Who are you?". Wario replies in a gravely voice, "The Golden Bandit." The next morning, Wario wakes up next to a beer can and hot cheetos. The TV is on the news and shows Syndicate who stopped Dr. Boom from robbing a local bank. Wario realizes that he's awfully late for work and sloppily rushes to get his act together and get to the HQ. He succeeds, but finds an irritated Syndicate. John demands an explanation. Wario lies, saying that he partied a bit too hard. He promises to work on it and John forgives him. The team go on to defeat some small thugs and throw in the towel. Wario goes to the bar with Web. Wario and Web talk about their pasts. Web remarks that even though he's really nothing more than a sprite, he's lived a great life and doesn't mind looking at his early days. Wario feels uncomfortable by this and goes home. He thinks about what Web said, but sees a sleeping homeless woman on the streets. Donning a mask he attacks the Firefall Gang headquarters. He goes in and finds a list of people to take out and finds himself, as the Golden Bandit. He isn't phased but realizes the hard times the world are in and recalls how his parents fell for the people. However, he feels that he cannot quit now. Reassuring himself that he is a part of their life and cannot ever stop, he steals some money and leaves it on the street by the woman in slumber. He goes home, but is unable to sleep, and ends up returning to Avraf's mansion where once again he breaks in. The security is stengthened but Wario still is able to get the money. O. Avraf asks why Wario does this, and Wario is silent, wondering why he really does do this. He runs off and gives out the money, heading home at 2:00 AM. He falls asleep crying. Again, Wario finds himself in an unfortunate predicament, he's late. Wario runs to Syndicate and finds that everyone has been waiting for him. Wario apologizes and sets out on a walk with John. Wario realizes that his two jobs are conflicting, and he must pick a path for his life to set out on. He recalls a few years ago, as a younger Wario infiltrates the NPD HQ, where he battles against Firefall Gang members and finds himself in a confrontation. He engages in a fist fight with Avraf, and using brute strength, knocks him out, escaping with the money and spreading it across the town for the less fortunate. He proclaims himself to be a hero, and sets off in the night sky. The next day, Chrome is untrustworthy of Wario. Wario blames it on drinking too much and settles the identity, albiet reluctantly. Back in the present, John theorizes that Wario partying may be because of his troubled past and tells him a story of his past. John remembers the death of his family and when he tried to commit suicide. John tells Wario that in the past he could only watch people knowing their unfortunate fate while he lived on, but realized that the time spent with them keeps him going, and although he knows that he will most likely outlive his commrades, he's going to enjoy the time they are here, and is excited to meet new ones. Wario realizes that John is right, and that he's doing a good thing, but for all the wrong reasons. Wario shakes John's hand and they go back to the HQ. Happily ready to sleep, Wario spots a truck owned by Avraf and can't help but feel suspicious. Finally, Wario realizes that while the Golden Bandit and obsession with his grief and guilt are dead, their spirit is not. Wario, without the mantle, follows the truck to the Nicktropolis bank. He sees Avraf and his crew enter the bank while guards watch out for them. Wario finds himself nearly out competed and lays low until they begin to rest. Wario jumps up and easily knocks out the lazy guards and chases Avraf into the bank. Wario slowly progresses through the bank while defeating guards, remembering strategies taught to him by his fellow members and parents, as well as his own. After defeating various guards, Wario makes it to the vault, where Avraf plans to unlock it. Wario and Avraf enter a battle and Wario comes out on top, and calls the police. However, Wario remembers the code of being humble, one important to his family and himself. Wario promptly leaves and returns home. Wario destroys the costume and leaves it forever, finally finding what he could never find. Closure. Reviews Category:Episodes Category:Syndicate